


Go At Your Own Pace

by mousapelli



Category: Seven Days (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Seryou had become Shino's favorite thing roughly five seconds after the first time they tried it, but Seryou is ready to move to the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go At Your Own Pace

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Seven Days movies this week and oh man, the kissing in them is so niiiiice. Also It's super exciting that it has a happy ending and nobody dies and nothing violent happens, unlike basically every other BL movie ever.

Kissing Seryou had become one of Shino's favorite things roughly five seconds after they did it the first time. 

Scratch that; after they did it the second time. The first kiss had been too surprising and a little embarrassing, and Shino at that point couldn't even wrap his brain around kissing Seryou being something that would happen more than once. The third one hadn't been that great either, a surprise again, Shino too panicky and anxious to enjoy the things he liked about kissing. 

But the second one, though. Those kisses had been slow, all hot cheeks and tingling fingertips, Seryou's nervous puffs of air against his mouth and the cool cotton of his shirt against Shino's palm curled around Seryou's elbow. The buzz of Seryou's phone snapping them out of it had filled him with irrational irritation, like when your alarm woke you from a really good dream. It was only looking back days later, after things had settled down somewhat, that Shino could see how his angry outburst was at least partially about that interruption, other Shino aside. 

Because kissing Seryou was amazing, and it only got better once both of them stopped being so nervous about it. Shino loved every part of it: the way Seryou melted against him and twisted fingers in his shirt, the way one kiss was really made of dozens of small ones as they slid their lips against each other and refitted them together, the way Shino flushed warm all over from it and Seryou's ears turned pink. 

_Ahh, so cute_ , Shino though, running his thumb over the edge of Seryou's ear, the skin deliciously warm against his thumb. Seryou was stretched out on his back across Shino's bed, shirt slightly rumpled and tie askew, his hair mussed from Shino's fingers. Seryou opened his eyes to blink at Shino, adorably puzzled. 

"What?" he asked. Shino shook his head and leaned in to claim another kiss, but Seryou turned his head so that Shino's mouth landed on his cheek instead. "You know…"

"Hmm?" Shino kissed along the sharp line of Seryou's cheekbone, up to the corner of his eye. 

"It's just…a little, um," Seryou's breath hitched as Shino pressed a lingering kiss to his temple, "more. Would be…fine."

"More?" Shino paused. "Like…"

Seryou didn't answer, but his hands, which had been resting on Shino's waist, suddenly were under the hem of Shino's T-shirt. His fingers rested on the skin of Shino's back, just above his jeans, not moving any higher but so warm. When Shino lifted his head far enough to look at Seryou properly, the blush was spreading from his ears down his neck, eyes locked somewhere around Shino's shoulder. 

"Like more," Seryou said. "Would be…good."

"Oh." Testing the waters, Shino lifted a hand and put it on Seryou's neck. He slid it down until his fingers were dipping just inside Seryou's shirt collar, brushing against his collarbone. Seryou tilted his head to make more of his neck accessible. Hooking his fingers under Seryou's tie, Shino tugged. "More?"

Seryou's fingers pressed into Shino's back more firmly. "Yes."

Shino pulled back enough to start undoing Seryou's buttons, sliding one white circle through the fabric at a time. Seryou's skin was pale from winter as Shino revealed it piece by piece, smooth and warm under his fingers. When the shirt was halfway unbuttoned, Shino leaned down to press his lips against Seryou's skin, feeling the way his heart was racing. 

One hand left Shino's waist and suddenly was in his hair instead, tugging not very gently. "Are you trying to drive me crazy, Yuzuru-san?"

"Is it working?" Shino asked. He turned his head to the side to nibble Seryou's collarbone, his cheek still pressed against that erratic heartbeat. 

That wasn't it, though, not really. It was more that Shino wanted to take his time. Plus he really liked the kissing and he always got distracted. 

And really, they should talk first, shouldn't they? About whether it was anybody's first time and how they were going to do it and whether it wasn't like in those manga and they could switch sometimes, because honestly at this point Shino's fantasies were a little 50/50 on who was giving it to who. 

Shino wondered if that should worry him. Then he wondered if it should worry him that it didn't worry him. Anyway. 

Shino didn't want to talk about it at all, was the issue. It didn't really feel like Seryou's first time, and if so Shino already knew who the first time had been. Maybe he hadn't started a fight over something trivial in a couple weeks, but that didn't mean jealousy didn't claw at the inside of his chest sometimes, when those girls got a little too close, or when he heard just enough of a whispered conversation to know it was about _his_ boyfriend. He didn't even want to talk about how it wasn't his first time either. Sure most girls never came close to making it that far, but there had been a few who had tried sex as the first option. Only two, though; it only made their inevitable decision that Shino's personality was too bad sting worse. It had made Shino feel cheap, and he didn't want to feel like that in front of Seryou. 

He didn't want it to be anything like that with Seryou. 

Plus Seryou's campaign to coax Shino into more physical affection was so damn _cute_. So often Seryou brushed against him as they walked and nudged their feet against each other when they were sitting across from each other. He draped himself against Shino's back on the pretense of reading over his shoulder. Just that morning, Seryou had sent a selfie of him still rolled in his blankets, eyes barely open and hair sticking out in all directions from around the blanket. Shino was never ever deleting that shit off of his phone. 

"Is it that…you don't want to?" Seryou asked. They were sitting at the top of the stairwell, Shino's head in Seryou's lap, and he'd clearly waited until Shino had no choice but to look up at him. Seryou was watching closely for Shino's reaction with a slight frown, and Shino had to resist the urge to squirm. "If you don't want to…"

"That's not it," Shino said quickly, afraid otherwise Seryou would assume it was a problem with him. 

"It's fine if you—"

Shino sat up and crushed his mouth against Seryou's before he could say another syllable. He put his hands on either side of Seryou's face, so that when he pulled away, Seryou was forced to look him in the eye. 

"That's not it, I said," Shino said seriously. "You think I'd lie about it?"

Seryou shook his head, as much as he could with Shino's hands still flat against his cheeks. The corners of his mouth turned up in the tiniest hint of a smile. 

"So don't say stupid stuff." Shino pressed another firm kiss against Seryou's mouth before flopping back down in his previous position. "Dammit, now i'm not sleepy at all!"

"Sorry, sorry." Seryou laughed, brushing fingers through Shino's hair. That felt nice at least, even if he'd lost his nap. 

"You aren't sorry at all," Shino grumbled. "Make it up to me."

"Take me home with you and I will."

"…after club. If you focus _properly_."

It was funny, Shino thought at he leaned against the brick wall waiting for Seryou to come out. The brick was warm against his back from the early summer sun, the sky bright blue. There was nothing inherently romantic about this spot, and he'd never really got the appeal of hanging around like a stalker with nothing better to do. But every time he heard footsteps approaching, his heart sped a little, excited and hopeful. 

He guessed it depended on who you were waiting for. 

Seryou emerged finally, surrounded by a cluster of club girls as usual, damn him. Shino shot him a narrow glance, and Seryou shrugged with one shoulder, like "Oops?" Even though he knew Seryou couldn't help it for obvious reasons, sometimes Shino still thought he did it on purpose just to see Shino's jealous side. 

"Oh boo, it's only Shino-senpai like usual," one of the girls pouted. That did amuse Shino in spite of himself, because honestly what had they expected? Seryou picked up Shino from his classroom, and Shino picked up Seryou from practice, and that was the way it was. 

"Only Shino-senpai, huh?" Shino raised an eyebrow. "Just last time wasn't it 'show us your form, Shino-senpai' and 'can you help me with my stance, Shino-senpai?' Hm?"

The girl blushed, dropping her eyes, and Shino shouldered his bag with satisfaction. 

"You two are close," another girl piped up. "So you must know, right? Who this week's girlfriend is? Seryou-kun won't tell us anything!"

"I keep telling you it's me," Shino said.

"Oh, that old joke," the girl said. Shino exchanged an amused glance with Seryou. "You're no help at all, senpai."

"Then, if you'll excuse us." Shino reached over to snap Seryou by the elbow, pulling him firmly away from the girls. "We've got a date planned already."

Shino knew it was mean to gloat, but he really couldn't help the smirk as they strolled away from the chorus of "Ehhhh" behind them, Shino's hand still possessive on Seryou's arm. 

"You shouldn't tease them," Seryou scolded, but he was grinning. Shino didn't bother to comment on Seryou's transparent enjoyment of being fussed over. If a little possession was all it took to make him happy, then Shino had no problem showing his jealous side once in a while. 

Once they were in Shino's room, Seryou stripped off his uniform jacket and laid it over his school bag before tugging back Shino's comforter and crawling in underneath it. He held up the corner invitingly. Tossing his own jacket and tie aside, Shino slid in beside Seryou, throwing a lazy arm over his waist. Shino expected Seryou to press the sex issue again, given the suggestive nature of his earlier promise. To Shino's surprise, however, Seryou only tugged him closer, so that Shino's cheek was pillowed on Seryou's shoulder, nose pressed against his throat. 

"Really?" Shino asked. 

"I ruined your nap, right?" Seryou's cheek settled against Shino's hair, his breath warm against Shino's scalp. "I said I'd make it up to you."

"You're amazing," Shino sighed, eyes already slipping shut. Truth be told he'd have done anything Seryou wanted, probably, but he was so warm and comfortable, and Seryou totally deserved this for waking Shino up at ridiculous hours with his good morning mails. 

He only meant to close his eyes for a bit, but when Shino stirred, the room was already warm orange from sunset. 

"Ahh, so that's what it looks like," Seryou said.

"Mmh?" Shino asked, confused and half-asleep. He squinted at Seryou, who was propped up on one elbow, leaning over him. 

"Your face when I send you mails in the morning." Seryou's smile was fond, as if Shino was adorable, which made Shino grumble and push him away, which plainly Seryou thought was even more adorable. It was a vicious cycle. "You're so grumpy, I love it."

Shino opened his mouth to call Seryou an asshole, but what came out instead was, "Now."

"What?" Seryou asked, then started when Shino began fumbling his buttons with sleep-clumsy fingers. "Oh! Now?"

"Yeah, I…" Shino forgot what he had been going to say while he was pushing Seryou's shirt off of his shoulder and pressing lips to the warm skin underneath. "Yeah."

It would have made more sense to stand up to strip their clothes off, but somehow Shino didn't want to crawl out of their warm spot under the comforter even for that. It was kind of cute this way, both of them fumbling with each other's belt and zipper, trading nervous, breathless kisses rather than looking at what they were doing. 

"Should I…" Shino paused in the middle of rolling on top of Seryou, unsure. "This way? Or…"

"Either," Seryou answered, voice thin as Shino pressed teeth against the side of his neck. "Oh, both."

"Me too," Shino admitted, grinning half with relief and half with delight. He repeated, "You're amazing," and then rolled them the other way, so that Seryou was blinking down at him in surprise, settled perfectly between Shino's thighs. 

"O-oh." Seryou blinking down at him was everything Shino had been daydreaming about, messy hair and the pale curve of his neck way too tempting for Shino to resist reaching for. With his fingers tangled in the ends of Seryou's hair, Shino pulled Seryou's head down for another kiss. 

"Seemed only fair, since I told those girls I was your girlfriend for the week," he murmured against Seryou's mouth, making him snort. 

They didn't try to make it any more complicated than that for the first time, Seryou's long fingers wrapped around both of them and Shino's legs curled over the back of Seryou's knees. Shino rocked up into Seryou's hand, muffling moans against his shoulder and clutching at Seryou's back. Seryou urged him higher and higher, until Shino shuddered himself out with a long hum, feeling the spark of it the whole way down to his fingers and toes. 

"Okay?" Seryou asked, voice rough. 

"S'good, so good," Shino answered, and then he might have said some other weird stuff too while he was shoving his hand in between them to help Seryou feel the same way. 

Afterwards it was too warm under the comforter, but Shino wouldn't have moved for any amount of money, not when Seryou's fingers were stroking his hair back from his face and smoothing over his shoulders and back. Shino felt like a boneless puddle as Seryou rolled them onto their sides more comfortably. 

"What you wanted?" Shino asked. 

"Hmm," Seryou answered with exaggerated thought. "Maybe one more thing…"

"Seriously?" Shino cracked an eye to peer at Seryou, but Seryou was chuckling in that almost-silent way he did when he thought Shino was particularly cute. 

"Relax. All I want is a kiss. Think you can manage that?"

Shino growled and rolled them over, pinning Seryou's wrists by his head and taking a moment to admire Seryou spread out underneath him before leaning in for a kiss thorough enough to make Seryou forget everything but him. 

Maybe it wasn't wise to spoil Seryou like that, letting him have his way and humoring all his unreasonable demands. But then again, kissing was one of his favorite things.


End file.
